


Bright & Blue

by HouseofAustrich



Series: Friday Night Dragon Age Writing Circle [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Experimental, Multi, Pining, i guess, um angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofAustrich/pseuds/HouseofAustrich
Summary: Chastity Trevelyan debates spilling her heart.Written for the DA Friday Night Drunk Writing Circle on tumblr.





	Bright & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I think I’ve loved you for a while now.

“I love you,” Chastity Trevelyan says to her mirror, her reflection speaking back to her. She breathes a deep breath, lungs expanding in her chest.

“No good,” She gasps, sliding her hands over her eyes. She thinks of blue-grey eyes, brown skin and shining white armor. She sighs softly.

“Sebastian,” She steels her voice, pretending that he’s standing in front of her. “I know we’ve always thought of each other as friends, even while being politically betrothed but….”

She stops, lowering her hands to squint in the mirror. Yellow-blue eyes stare back. She reaches to the right of her vanity, where a bottle of Antivan wine sits. She considers pouring a glass, then settles on drinking right from the bottle. She finishes the meager amount of alcohol in the bottle, then holds the bottle in her right hand away from her body, away from the vanity.

She lets go and listens to the satisfying crack that the bottle makes as it hits the hard floor.

“There’s no point,” She mutters into her opposite hand.

She thinks of black hair, bright eyes and pale ivory skin covered by a black lace dress. A red-lipped mouth that spouts witty one-liners like life is a game.

She thinks of Marian Hawke and rubs her eyes.

Chastity gets up from her vanity slowly, removing her jacket, then her neck-ribbon. She removes her pants and stockings; climbs into bed. She blows out her bedside candle.

In the dark of her bedroom, she thinks of the only two friends she has in the world. She thinks of them both, hands clasped together at the edge of a balcony. They face each other, lips moving silently as if to say the Maker’s prayers. To the untrained eye, nothing is amiss. 

But Chastity’s eyes are not untrained.

“I think I’ve loved you for a while now,” is what their eyes say to each other.

 

“I love you,” Chasity Trevelyan says again, to no one in particular.


End file.
